Survive or Die : X-Project,a Zombie Fic
by Kyuuchiha
Summary: "X-Project? Apa itu?" / "Virus? untuk apa? Bukankah.." / a Zombie Fic / Stuck at summary but happy reading and enjoy this fic ! Chapter 2 UP !
1. Prologue

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story based on my dream. DLDR !

**Prologue**

Aku memacu kakiku untuk berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menggenggam erat _katana_ku. Melirik gadis disampingku yang sudah tampak kewalahan serta kehabisan tenaga. Wajar. Karena kami, sudah berlari entah berapa puluh mil.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kota ini?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Namun bibirku terkatup rapat,membisu. Aku sadar bahwa kami tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Kudengar suara orang terjatuh. Cih, gadis itu dalam bahaya. Segera ku keluarkan _katana_ku dan kutebas kepala _orang_ yang mencoba mengigiti gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Manusia yang berlarian menghindari _manusia_ lainnya yang mengejar mereka.

Kota yang sudah porak poranda.

Darah berceceran.

Apa.. yang terjadi?

.

.

.

**Pojok Author** (?) : Ketika saya bilang itu based on my dream. ya memang kenyataannya seperti itu muhahaha #dirajam. Jadinya daripada nganggur di otak mendingan dijadiin fic deh ;) . dan kenapa saya taruh genrenya adventure/humor? ya karena ada humor aneh bin garing nyalip entar #dirajamlagi. Keep or delete? Review pls ! Thankyou! #tebarcium #bibirdirampok

- Kyu -


	2. Beginning

Setelah sekian lama saya menelantarkan fic yang bahkan baru dimulai ini. Sambutlah chapter kedua! #dibom

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine, just borrowed charas :3

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 weeks ago.**

Konoha International High School. Sekolah yang dipenuhi anak-anak berbakat, berotak diatas rata-rata, dan tentunya berkantong tebal.

"Kenapa kita harus ditugaskan mengambil benda merepotkan itu sih." Terdengar gerutuan seorang lelaki berambut pirang pada teman sebelahnya. Temannya hanya memutarkan mata _onyx_nya bosan.

"_Urusai_,Naruto. Kau tau Orochimaru seperti apa." Gumamnya malas, sesekali menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Yah,disekolah sebagus apapun, tetap saja ada oknum yang berIQ tinggi dengan tingkat kemalasan yang sama tingginya juga.

"Kau tau sendiri Sasuke, kelas kita sampai ke Lab Kimia itu jauh pake banget! Belum lagi kita harus menaiki tangga-tangga itu." teriak Naruto lebay. Memang sekolah ini terdiri dari 3 bangunan yang membentuk huruf U dengan 3 lantai pada masing-masing bangunan dan lapangan di tengahnya. Bangunan pertama untuk kelas 1 dan 2. Bangunan kedua untuk kelas 3. Dan bangunan terakhir untuk keperluan yang lain –Lab,Ruang serba guna,dsb- beserta ruangan guru dan _staff_.

"Berhenti mengoceh kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke malas. Lalu memutar handel pintu dan memasuki Lab Kimia sekaligus ruangan khusus Orochimaru.

"Cepat ambil barang merepotkan itu dan segera kembali kekelas." Kata Naruto sambil mengorek-ngorek laci sementara Sasuke mendengus lalu membuka lemari untuk mengambil beberapa zat kimia yang diminta Orochimaru.

"Hey. Lihat apa yang kutemukan." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari laci yang dikoreknya barusan. Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _mendokusai_. Jika kau ketahuan Orochimaru sedang mengorek lacinya, tamatlah riwayat kau." Kata Sasuke memperingatkan. Naruto acuh. Lalu mulai membaca judul dari kertas itu.

"**X-Project**? Apa itu?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Lalu mulai membaca isinya dengan kening mengkerut. Dari tanggalnya sepertinya project ini sudah dibuat beberapa bulan yang lalu dan akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini.

_Virus-X untuk membuat otak murid semakin cerdas dan membuat otak bekerja secara maksimal. _

Hanya itu yang bisa dicerna Naruto dengan baik, karena selanjutnya dibahas tentang virus-virus dan bahan-bahan kimia lain yang akan digunakan. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Cepat bereskan itu dan kembali kekelas,Naruto. Aku tidak akan menanggung kalau Orochimaru tau kau mengorek lacinya." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menguap lalu bergegas meninggalkan Naruto.

"O-oi _teme_ tunggu aku!" teriaknya lalu bergegas memasukkan kertas-kertas itu serapi mungkin ketempat asalnya. Lalu menyusul Sasuke.

Blam.

Dan inilah awal dari segalanya.

.

.

.

"_Ne,_Sasuke_-kun._ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis dengan mata rembulan itu. Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendesah malas.

"Hanya melihat orang bermain basket,Hinata." Gumamnya pelan. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berdiri disamping Sasuke. Mereka berada dilantai 3 di gedung kedua. Sasuke menopangkan dagunya.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan,Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata pengertian sambil mengusap wajah Sasuke. Tentunya selama 2 tahun menjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata bisa membaca raut wajah kekasihnya.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Lalu menopang wajahnya –lagi- "Entah kenapa aku terus-terusan memikirkan X-Project itu." Sasuke memang menceritakannya kepada Hinata tentang penemuan Naruto di ruangan proyektor itu semalam. Entah kenapa ia merasakan _feeling_ yang kurang baik tentang hal ini.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir itu aneh,_Hime_? Sekolah kita sudah unggul, bahkan menjadi nomor 1 dijepang. Untuk apalagi membuat virus-virus tidak jelas itu untuk di suntikkan kepada kita." Kata Sasuke mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Hinata hanya bisa menggangguk-angguk.

"Dan lagi, mereka membuat _Virus_ bukan _Vitamin._"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Ternyata Naruto yang datang bersama Sakura,gadis yang merupakan ketua klub judo perempuan sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Aku juga merasakan _feeling_ kurang baik,_teme_." Gumam Naruto pelan. Sejauh ini hanya mereka berempat yang tahu tentang project tidak jelas itu. "Apalagi yang mengusulkannya si Ular tua bangka itu. Kau tau siapa." Terlihat sekali Naruto sangat tidak menyukai _sensei_nya yang lebih mirip ular daripada manusia itu. Sasuke mengeryit.

"Orochimaru yang mengusulkannya?" kata Sasuke. Memang,Orochimaru adalah guru Kimia mereka. Mata _onyx_nya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dilapangan. _Lee? Kenapa cara berjalannya terseok-seok? Tidak biasanya. _Batin Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Lee, anak kelas sebelah yang selalu energik itu terlihat sedang berjalan gontai.

"_Teme_, apa yang kau lihat? Lihat Hinata-_chan_ cemburu tuh." Ledek Naruto, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke._ Kurang ajar,mereka kira aku pecinta sesama jenis apa. _Batin Sasuke berang. Hinata hanya terkikik pelan.

Sayup-sayup terdengan lolongan histeris dari arah lapangan. Sontak keempat kepala itu langsung melihat kearah lapangan. Terlihat Lee sedang menarik Kiba yang sedang bermain basket bersama Shino,Sai dan beberapa orang lainnya, lalu mengigit bahunya sampai mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Hinata terkesiap,Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung bersiap lari kebawah untuk melihat keadaan.

"Hinata,Sakura, Jangan terpisah. Cari benda yang bisa kalian pakai untuk melawan. Apapun itu!" teriak Sasuke lalu melesat kebawah bersama Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ apa itu? Apa yang terjadi?" gadis yang biasanya selalu tampil ceria dan semangat tersebut hanya bisa mematung ketika melihat Kiba yang tadinya terkulai pingsan di gigit Lee bangun kembali. Keadaannya sama persis dengan Lee.

"Tidak tahu Hinata, yang pasti kita harus mencari barang untuk digunakan nanti. Sepertinya _feeling_ buruk Sasuke dan Naruto terjadi." Desis Sakura.

.

.

.

**Sasuke PoV**

"Mungkin ini _feeling_ buruk kita dari semalam. Tak kusangka. Apa-apaan ini,_teme_?!" desis Naruto pelan ketika kami sampai dilapangan. Ceceran darah. Kulihat Kiba yang tadinya tergolek lemah dan sepertinya sudah tidak bernafas lagi bangkit. Matanya putih, wajahnya memucat, dengan alirah darah merah pekat merembes di bahunya. Seperti di dalam film-film _zombie_ yang biasa kulihat bersama Naruto.

**Flashback**

"_Dobe, entah kenapa aku kepikiran zombie." Gumamku pelan. Ya, seperti di film-film. Ilmuwan yang membuat virus-virus tidak jelas, disuntikkan kepada kelinci percobaannya, gagal dan menjadi zombie."Virus itu, aku khawatir akan berakhir seperti film ini." Kataku sambil menatap layar didepanku yang menayangkan beberapa manusia yang sedang berlari menghindari zombie-zombie ganas yang ingin memangsa mereka._

"_Teme kau terlalu banyak berkhayal. Mana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi." Dengus Naruto menahan tawa. Sialan. "Kemana teme yang mengedepankan logika? Jelas-jelas zombie itu cuma di film. Mungkin kau harus kurangi menonton film zombie seperti ini." _

_Sekali lagi. Sialan._

"_Mudah-mudahan cuma feeling saja." Kataku sambil menyandarkan dipinggiran kasur. _

_Naruto mendengus lagi. "Sejujurnya firasatku juga kurang baik. Tapi ya mana mungkin ada zombie. C'mon! Itu hanya di film. Kalau ada pun, kita pasti sanggup melawannya. Ne,ketua?" serigai Naruto sambil meninju bahuku._

_Siapa yang tau kami benar-benar menghadapi mahkluk itu kedepannya._

**End Flashback**

"_Yokatta na,_Kiba. _Daijoubu ka?_" tanya Sai yang sepertinya tadi berusaha membangunkan Kiba dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tanpa aba-aba kiba langsung menarik wajah Sai, lalu mengigit pipinya sampai dagingnya terlepas. Sai menjerit keras. Disebelah kanan Lee sedang menggerogoti Shino yang berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Lee.

"_Shit._ Cepat kembali keatas dan segera menyingkir dari tempat ini,Naruto." Kataku sambil menarik bahunya yang tegang. Lalu Naruto mengikutiku berlari keatas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Sial, keadaan dibawah sudah parah, sudah banyak yang terinfeksi. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti sama seperti _zombie-zombie_ yang biasa ku tonton itu! Pertanyaannya. Siapa yang membuat ini semua dan apa tujuannya?

Ketika sampai diatas, kulihat Sakura sedang menenangkan Hinata yang ketakutan melihat adegan tidak wajar tersebut. Kurangkul bahu Hinata, selanjutnya ia menyandar di dadaku sambil mencicit pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_,apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Lalu menepuk kepalanya. "Ayo, kita cari alat untuk melawan mereka." Kataku pelan, lalu menatap Naruto dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutiku.

"Tunggu! Sasuke,bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?" teriak Shikamaru menghentikan kami. Sepertinya ia dan kedua temannya –Chouji dan Ino- juga melihat apa yang terjadi. Seluruh sekolah menjadi hiruk pikuk. Ribut dan kacau.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya! Cepat ke gedung 3 dan cari alat-alat untuk melawan mereka!" kata Naruto sambil memimpin jalan. Beruntung setiap gedung ada semacam jembatan yang menghubungkan 1 gedung ke gedung yang lain. Kami bergegas menuju gedung 3.

Menuju ruang memanah.

.

.

.

**Pojokan Author(?) : **Maafkan sayaa semuanya karena lupa mem-post fic ini! biasalah anak (sok) sibuk,apalagi semalem baru aja liat kelulusan dan tebak! ya dong, gue lulus. Masa ngga.

Okelah daripada saya asik-asik curcol gaje, lebih baik ngebalesin reviews. Maaf ya author agak males balas pm(?). Yang belum sempet author bales lewat PM,lain kali baru dibales lewat Pm, kali ini disini dulu ya #kedipmata #sharinganed(?)

**EsterhazyTorte** : Iya ini baru dilanjutin maafya! #geboked

**Sora **: Pairnya udah tentu SasuHina dong Sora-san :3 dan NaruSaku tentunya.

**Siapa Ini ** : Hai siapa ini-san(?) saya usahakan jeng oro nanti jadi zombie ya,muhuhuhu #ketawasetan

**Guest **: #kabur

At least, makasih semua reviewnya! #tebarcium #dirajammassa

-Kyu-


	3. Escape From School!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Many typos, maybe.

DLDR! Enjoy this story.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_. Bawa beberapa anak panah dan busur." Kataku pada Hinata. Ya,dia ketua klub memanah dan kemampuan memanahnya tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Mungkin panah bisa berguna dalam pertarungan jarak jauh.

Hinata mengangguk lalu mencari anak panah dan busur. Ketika cukup, kami bergegas menuju klub kendo, Klub yang diketuai olehku dan Naruto sebagai wakilnya. Mengambil beberapa _katana_. Masing-masing mendapat 1. Sebelum ini, kami sudah cukup banyak melewati latihan menggunakan pedang,walaupun pedang kayu. Dan inilah saatnya menggunakan pedang asli. Kuakui aku cukup gemetar,begitupun Naruto.

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan yang cukup aman di lantai 3. Ruangan proyektor. Biasanya ruangan ini dipakai untuk meeting sesama guru, ataupun OSIS.

Setelah menutup pintunya rapat dan menaruh meja kursi sebagai penahan, kami mulai duduk dilantai. Membahas masalah yang sepertinya akan berat dijalani anak-anak seusia kami.

Kutatap Hinata, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat karena ketakutan. Buku jarinya memutih mencengkram busurnya. Kupegang tangannya,berharap bisa mengurangi ketakutannya.

Naruto yang memijat pelipisnya dan Sakura terduduk lemah. Shikamaru tetap menguap namun matanya menyiratkan kebingungan. Chouji hanya bisa terdiam. Ino yang terisak-isak.

"Dengar." Kataku perlahan, membuat 6 pasang mata itu langsung tertuju padaku. Aku menghela nafas pelan,berat. "Yang kita hadapi saat ini, tidak lebih dari seonggok mayat hidup." Kurasakan semua terkesiap kecuali Naruto. Dia sudah pasti mengetahui hal ini.

"Jangan segan-segan menghancurkan kepalanya." Kataku lagi.

"_Kuso_! Siapa yang membuat hal ini terjadi!" kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sakura mencoba menenangkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Apa kita akan mati? Hiks. Aku tidak mau mati!" pekik Ino pelan sambil mengucurkan air matanya. Shikamaru hanya mendesah pelan. "Bisa kau jelaskan hal ini, Sasuke, Naruto?" tuntutnya.

"Semua ini pasti berawal dari X-Project itu." Seru Naruto lantang dengan tatapan marah. Aku tersentak. Benar juga. Bisa jadi virus itu malah bermutasi dan mengambil alih kinerja otak manusia.

"Mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Mungkin saja virus itu bermutasi, berkembang terlalu pesat, sehingga mengambil alih dan merusak kinerja otak manusia." Kataku menyuarakan pendapat yang barusan terlintas di otakku. Shikamaru mangut-mangut. Mencoba menganalisis dengan IQ diatas 200nya.

"Kurasa Sasuke benar." Desis Shikamaru geram. Seharusnya sekarang ia sedang tidur nyenyak didalam kelasnya. Bukannya harus terjaga dan waspada setiap saat untuk melawan mayat hidup yang merepotkan itu.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak mungkin kita selamanya disini." Tanya Naruto. Sekilas terdengar suara geraman-geraman dan pekikan dari arah luar. Shikamaru terlihat berpikir keras.

"Jika ini benar seperti zombie-zombie yang biasa di _movie_.." jedanya pelan. "Berarti sebisa mungkin kita harus tidak menimbulkan suara, sekecil apapun. Kurasa mereka tidak bisa mengerjar apabila kita berlari cukup cepat, seperti yang tadi kalian lihat. Mereka hanya berjalan terseok-seok dan dengan kekuatan yang sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang kecil mereka akan menarik kita untuk dimakan." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Ino dan Chouji bergidik ketakutan.

Kutatap Ino dan Chouji, sepertinya mereka akan membawa masalah. Ino yang cengeng dan suara lengkingannya yang memekakkan telinga, memberi peluang besar untuk kami di serang mayat-mayat berjalan itu apabila ia tidak sengaja memekik. Chouji yang agak berisi itu juga. Selain lemah berolahraga,ia juga mudah kelelahan.

Aku mendesah pelan, sedikit frustasi. Kulirik Hinata yang masih terdiam. Walaupun terlihat seperti anak lemah,ia memiliki stamina yang setara dengan lelaki. Begitupun Sakura. Berhubung mereka ketua klub memanah dan judo perempuan,sepertinya aku masih bisa bernafas lega.

Untuk sementara.

"Ada yang membawa mobil kesekolah?" tanyaku. Berhubung aku hari ini membawa motor ninja hitamku, sudah pasti kendaraan satu itu dicoret dari daftar. Lebih baik menaiki mobil daripada ketika menyetir motor tahu-tahu kami sudah disergap dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh zombie-zombie ganas itu.

Pertanyaanku disambut gelengan dari Naruto,Sakura,Ino dan Chouji. "Mobilku baru masuk bengkel, kau tau sendiri _teme_." Naruto misuh-misuh ketika mengingat mobilnya yang tidak sengaja menabrak tiang listrik ketika mau kencan dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku bawa." Gumam Shikamaru. Fyuh,mungkin keberuntungan masih berpihak kepada kami. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana kami keluar dari ruangan ini dan menuju tempat parkiran.

Ku intip keadaan diluar lewat jendela yang kebetulan menghadap koridor. Ruangan disekolah ini memang 'sedikit' lebih mewah daripada sekolah-sekolah lain. Bukannya menyombongkan sekolah kami, tapi memang sekolah kami agak-agak mewah. Dengan jendela besar yang di tutupi tirai,seperti ruangan-ruangan mewah gimana gitu. Sudahlah anggap saja aku baru menyombongkan diri. Oke itu gak penting banget.

Ku intip sedikit melalui celah-celah tirai. Iya, mana mungkin kusibakkan seluruh tirai lalu berpose seperti orang tolol dan berkacak pinggang lalu berkata : "Wahai para zombie,aku adalah Chicken Rider! Saudara jauhnya Kamen Rider!" setelah aku berkata seperti itu sudah pasti aku langsung menjadi seonggok daging gaje karena diserbu para zombie cewek ganas yang bahkan sudah matipun masih terpesona karena kegantenganku yang amat-sangat-paling ganteng banget ini, lalu diserbu zombie cowok ganas yang iri karena kegantengan tiada taraku.

Ah, melantur lagi.

Kulihat orang-orang yang selamat berlarian kesana-kemari, bertubrukan dan ada pula yang sedang dimangsa. Aku bergidik. Bukan,bukan takut. Ternyata si _baka dobe_ sedang mencoba mengintip juga di belakang ku, hembusan nafasnya membuatku bergidik. Oke _readers-tachi_. Ini bukan _yaoi_.

Kembali ke _scene_.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya kami dapat keluar? Keadaan sudah porak poranda. Sedangkan tempat parkiran itu jauhnya pake banget. Aku menghela nafasku, agak galau. Eh?

Aku kembali duduk bersama mereka.

"Nah, ada yang punya ide bagaimana kita keluar dan menuju mobil?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Naruto mangut-mangut. Hinata menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Sakura menjambak rambutnya. Ino menjambak juga. Chouji sok berpikir sambil makan keripik kentangnya yang entah kenapa gak habis-habis. Shikamaru juga katanya sedang berpikir. Tapi _please_ deh, apa perlu mikir sambil ngupil? Udah gitu upil nya disentil kemana-mana lagi. Aku bergidik geli ketika sentilannya mendekati ujung jempol kakiku.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang, lalu pergi ketempat parkiran. Selama perjalanan,kalau lihat zombie pukul saja kepalanya. Bereskan? Aku takut kalo nunggu lebih lama lagi nanti zombienya makin banyak." Kata Naruto. Hm,ada benernya juga sih.

"Kita lewat belakang gedung 3 aja. Sekalian ngintip-ngintip keadaan tempat parkiran sebelum kesana." Usul Ino. Kami hanya mangut-mangut. Ini semacam _gamble_. Dengan hidup mati kita sebagai taruhannya. Kuhembuskan nafas berat. Untungnya udah sikat gigi.

"Oke. Sebisa mungkin jangan bersuara. Jangan lambat. Jangan sampai terpisah. Apapun kondisinya." Kataku mengultimatum. Lalu kami semua bersiap memegang senjata kami masing-masing. "Dalam hitungan ke-3 aku buka pintunya, siap-siap." Kataku lagi sambil memegang handel pintu. Iya, aku sedikit takut duluan soalnya. Sedikit aja kok.

"1." Kurasakan semuanya mulai tegang.

"2." Ino merapatkan tubuhnya ke Shikamaru. Sedangkan Chouji memegang katanya erat-erat. Naruto merangkul Sakura untuk mendekat, Hinata berdiri disebelahku dengan raut wajah cemas.

"3."

Klik.

"Graaa!"

Hanjerrr! Jantungku langsung mencelos dan ngacir tanpa mengajaki tuannya begitu mendengar auman berjigong bau dari zombie yang menyerbu masuk. Aku langsung menebas kepala zombie itu dengan _katana_ku dengan gaya yang kece badai pake banget. Kulihat Naruto menusuk-nusuki kepala zombie yang satu lagi dengan brutal. Disebelahnya Sakura menonjok-nonjoki zombie yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, aku sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat aksi brutal sepasang kekasih barbar itu. Hinata hanya memanah zombie-zombie yang datang dengan busurnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang,beda dari yang tadi. Membuat abang Sasuke ini jatuh cintrong lagi.

Cih,melantur lagi.

Shikamaru juga dengan sigap menusuk kepala zombie-zombie yang datang, disebelahnya Chouji membekap mulut Ino yang kapan saja bisa mengeluarkan suara _ultrasonic_.

Setelah membereskan zombie-zombie yang menyerbu masuk, kusuruh kepala Naruto melongok keluar untuk memastikan apakah ada zombie yang sedang berjalan-jalan atau ada yang sedang menyeruput teh setelah memangsa manusia lainnya. Kenapa? Gak mungkin aku mau mengorbankan kepalaku yang ada wajah kece ini. Bisa-bisa aku di juluki si kece tanpa kepala tetapi tetap kece.

_Crap_. Sepertinya aku hobi melantur lantaran frustasi akan keadaan ini. Atau karena si Author memang mencoba meng-_ooc_-kan aku? Cih. Padahal awalnya aku udah dibikin serius badai, sekarang dinista badaikan dia.

Naruto mengangkat jempolnya. Bukan,bukan untuk menyetop taxi. Tentu saja untuk memberitahukan bahwa keadaan diluar aman. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari 14 lubang hidung dan 7 mulut kami,yang untungnya tidak bau-bau amat.

Kuputuskan untuk sok keren, walaupun memang sudah keren. Aku akan memimpin jalan.

"Buruan sebelum kita diserbu lagi." Kataku datar lalu menggandeng Hinata. Iya, Sasuke juga manusia keles, takut itu wajar. Lalu kami keluar dan menyusuri koridor yang dulunya bersih sekarang sudah bertaburan darah-darah berbagai macam orang dan mantan orang.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kami melangkahkan kaki kami sehening mungkin. Menuju tempat parkiran.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di pinggir gedung ketiga tentunya dengan berbagai perlawanan kepada beberapa mantan manusia yang ingin menyergap kami. Yang bikin aku jengkel, _fansgirls_ ku tetap, catat, **TETAP** brutal ketika melihat wajahku. Cih. Padahal mereka kan udah mantan manusia.

Sedikit terengah-engah kecapekan. Kuberi isyarat untuk tetap diam kepada konco-koncoku dibelakang. Hinata disampingku tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Sasuke juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati,bisa takut juga keles.

Perlahan kuintip keadaan tempat parkiran dengan sebelah mataku. Iya, aku tetap tidak ingin menjadi si-ganteng-dan-kece-tanpa-kepala-tapi-tetap-kece. Mungkin julukan si-ganteng-dan-kece-tanpa-sebelah-mata terlihat lebih keren dibanding tanpa kepala.

Cih. Keadaan ditempat itu sungguh mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada didalam sekolah. Mungkin dikarenakan murid-murid saling berdesakan ingin keluar sedangkan gerbang tidak dibuka, sehingga mereka malah saling meng-infeksi satu sama lain disana.

Ada yang tangannya buntung sebelah. Tunggu,itukan Hidan-_senpai_. Senior kami yang sekelas dengan kakak-keriput-ku. Disana dia sedang mengaum-ngaum gak jelas. Semoga saja teman-teman zombienya tidak mati untuk kedua kalinya karena kebauan jigongnya itu. Cih, bagaimana dengan keadaan si Keriput Itachi-_nii_ dan si Sadako berambut coklat alias Neji ?

"_Teme,_apa kau melihat Kyuubi_-nii_?" tanya Naruto pelan, tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah blasterannya itu. Hei, walaupun dia blasteran,tetap saja Sasuke lebih kece. Kusapu pandanganku kesegala penjuru parkiran yang luasnya naujubileh.

Nihil.

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Itachi dan Neji juga tidak ada." Kataku sambil melirik Hinata yang memasang wajah super khawatir yang entah kenapa terlihat oh-sangat-imut-Saskay-ingin-menerkammu. Kukendalikan diriku karena bagaimanapun juga, Fic ini tidak bergenre romance.

"Gaara." Gumam Sakura pelan. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura khawatir dengan sepupunya. Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja baru kita pikirkan mereka setelah keadaan kita aman." Terdengar egois, tapi apa kami punya pilihan? Tidak tentu saja. Zombie-zombie itu tentu gak mau tau kami ingin mencari sebiji manusia keriput, sebiji sadako, sebiji rubah galak dan rakun kekurangan tidur berambut merah. Mencari mereka dalam keadaan tanpa pelindung apa-apa seperti ini namanya bunuh diri pake banget. "Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan diri." Kuyakinkan mereka. Itachi senior kami di klub Kendo. Sedangkan Neji si Sadako senior di klub Judo, kemampuan bertarung mereka tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Lalu si barbar Kyuubi dan Gaara, Kyuubi anggota reguler Judo, dan Gaara anggota klub menembak. Dan lagi, Duo barbar itu sering terlibat perkelahian gak jelas.

Kurasa tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Aku juga yakin mereka pasti bersama-sama. Justru Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan kelompokku. Semoga saja tidak terjadi masalah. Semoga.

"Shikamaru, dimana mobilmu diparkirkan?" tanyaku. Shikamaru pun menunjuk kearah pinggir parkiran yang letaknya cukup jauh juga. Astaga. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya kami bisa selamat sampai dimobil hijau butut itu?

"Jangan mengatai mobilku butut, sudah untung ada tumpangan." Gumam Shikamaru keki, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. "Matamu terlihat menghina." Oke, aku mulai merasa Shikamaru sedikit banyak punya kemampuan cenayang. Lupakan soal mobil butut dan majikannya yang nggak kalah bututnya. Sekarang bagaimana caranya kami bisa sampai ke mobil itu tanpa menjadi santapan mantan-mantan manusia yang brutal abis itu?

"Gimana caranya kita bisa kesana tanpa dikerubuti makhluk ganas itu,_teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil mendelik sedikit ketakutan melihat banyaknya zombie-zombie disana yang berkeliaran. Disebelahnya Sakura sedang sibuk menenangkan Ino yang entah kenapa stok air matanya tidak habis-habis. Sedangkan Chouji sibuk mengunyahi keripik kentangnya dengan kecepatan super lantaran takut.

Kuhela nafas berat. Lalu aku berkata dengan pedenya. "Kalian sih enak, Jelek. Zombie-zombie itu pasti lebih banyak mengerubungiku yang kece ini."

Shikamaru memijit kepalanya. Naruto _sweatdrop._ Hinata melongo. Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Ino juga melongo bersamaan dengan keripik kentang Chouji yang jatuh setitik.

"Sudahlah, aku akan memancing mereka. Sedangkan kalian nanti sebisa mungkin, larilah kemobil itu. Aku akan memancing mereka dari luar pagar." Kataku. Memang, gerbang itu belum sempat dibuka sampai sekarang. Jika begitu banyak orang mencoba mendobraki pagar sebesar itu kuyakin akan runtuh juga. Aku hanya sok mengorbankan diri. Yang penting Hinata selamat.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.." ujar Hinata cemas sambil memegang tanganku. Aku tersenyum _mellow_. Kutepuk kepalanya perlahan. "_Daijoubu. _Aku akan kembali." Kataku lagi sambil meyakinkan diriku sendiri tentunya.

"_Teme _, kau tidak perlu mengorbankan diri seperti ini kan. Pasti ada cara lain." Sahut Naruto tidak setuju dengan rencanaku ini. "Aku ikut denganmu." Katanya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Lebih baik satu orang saja, untuk mengurangi resiko. Kau jaga Hinata untukku." Kataku sambil melengos pergi. Dengan sedikit bergetar. "Lagipula kau kan bisa menyetir dengan cepat, tidak seperti si tuan pemalas bermobil butut ini." Dan aku mendapat dengusan ketika mengatakan hal itu. Lalu aku bergegas memanjati tembok disamping yang lumayan tinggi dengan bantuan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Sesampainya diluar, aku mendapati pemandangan yang tak kalah mengerikannya dari dalam sekolah. Asap dimana-mana, bahkan kebakaran dan mobil-mobil yang bertabrakan sana-sini. Kenapa begitu cepat orang-orang diluar terinfeksi juga?! Otakku berpikir keras. Jangan-jangan mereka menerobos pintu belakang? Lalu menginfeksi orang-orang kota?

Bukan waktunya aku berpikir seperti itu. Diluar hanya ada beberapa zombie yang sedang berkeliaran.

Satu,dua,tiga,lima,sepuluh. Bukan jumlah yang besar. Aku akan mengatasi ini, dan memancing yang lain keluar, lalu Naruto akan menjemputku.

Tanpa kusadari ada sebiji zombie yang ingin mendekatiku. Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kutebas kepalanya dengan katanaku. Apa aku cukup keren? Kulanjutkan acara tebas-menebasku dengan suara yang kubuat seminimal mungkin.

Setelah zombie terakhir berhasil kutebas dan kubacok-bacoki dengan tidak berperi-ke-zombie-an, aku langsung menuju pagar dan mengguncang-guncangkan pagarnya dengan sekuat tenaga babon yang kupunya. Tentunya hal ini memancing semua zombie mengikuti asal suara yang kubuat.

"Hey! Lihat sini! Sasuke yang kece badai disini!" teriakku nista sambil menggocang-goncangi pagar sambil narsis sedikit. Lalu aku berteriak kepada Naruto dkk. "Cepat lari kemobil!"

Sialan!

Tanganku yang mulus ini hampir saja digigiti oleh zombie berambut merah yang kalau tidak salah ketua _fansclub_ Sasuke-_the-kece-boy_. Sudah matipun masih ingin mencium tangan pujaan hatimu,eh. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kutusuk kepalanya dengan _katana_ku.

Pagar ini mulai bergetar. Tidak,tidak. Aku harus memastikan Naruto dan yang lainnya sampai ke mobil dengan selamat dulu, baru pagar ini boleh roboh. Maka,dengan tekad yang membara kutusuk-tusuki kepala zombie yang berada dipagar, sambil terus berteriak untuk memancing zombie yang banyaknya astaganagabonar untuk terus mendekati pagar sehingga mereka bisa sampai dimobil.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Kulihat _teme_ dengan nistanya mengguncang-guncangi pagar sambil berteriak narsis soal dirinya yang kece badai itu. Mau tidak mau, otakku berpikir. Gilakah dia karena semua kejadian hari ini?

Tepukan Sakura-_chan_ dibahuku membuat arwahku yang tadinya berjalan-jalan sebentar masuk lagi ketubuhku. Melihat zombie-zombie yang sudah banyak mengerubuti pagar sehingga kami mendapat akses jalan untuk menuju mobil, aku langsung menarik tangan Sakura-_chan_ disebelah kananku, dan Hinata-_chan_ disebelah kiriku.

"Ayo! Cepat bergerak!" perintahku kepada mereka semua. Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino yang masih saja bergetar ketakutan. Dan menarik lengan baju Chouji.

"Usahakan jangan timbulkan suara,mengerti?!" ujarku perlahan tapi bisa didengar oleh mereka. Kami terus berlari. Sampai ditengah-tengah kudengar _teme _berseru keras. "Cepat Naruto! Pagar ini tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi!" ujarnya panik sambil terus menusuki zombie-zombie yang brutal abis itu.

Ohmaygoatz!

Kupacu kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi sambil menggandeng kedua gadis berwarna rambut kontras ini dengan kepayahan. Sebentar lagi kami sampai. Sekilas kudengar sesuatu terjatuh, disusul pekikan histeris.

Tamatlah riwayat kami.

Ino memekik keras ketika ada satu zombie tanpa kaki mencengkram kaki Chouji yang tergeletak berwajah pucat ketakutan. Membuat beberapa zombie menoleh kearah kami serentak. Shikamaru langsung membekap mulut Ino dan menendang kepala zombie yang bergelayut di kaki Chouji.

"Ambil kuncinya Naruto! Cepat ke mobil!" teriak Shikamaru sambil melempar kunci mobilnya, dan kusambut dengan cepat. Kulihat ada zombie yang berusaha menggapai Ino, dan Chouji memegang kaki zombie itu sekuat tenaga. Lalu berteriak. "Kalian berdua,lari ! Aku akan menaha- arghh!" teriak Chouji ketika kakinya digigit oleh zombie tanpa kaki itu. Mungkin dia iri dengan kaki Chouji yang masih utuh?

Ino menangis terisak-isak dan memberontak ingin menyelamatkan Chouji ketika Shikamaru menyeretnya berlari kemobil. "Lepaskan Shika! Kita harus menolong Chouji!" teriakannya melengking membuat semakin banyak zombie menuju kearah sini. Susah payah kulindungi dua perempuan dibelakangku dan mengayun-ayunkan _katana_ku ke kepala zombie-zombie yang berdatangan.

Plak!

Kulihat Hinata berjalan cepat, lalu menampar wajah Ino dengan kuat. Lalu berkata dengan tegas. "Kau pikir kami tidak mau menyelamatkan Chouji? Tapi lihat! Dia berkorban untukmu! Apa kau tidak menghargai pengorbanannya dengan menangisi mayatnya sampai kau digigit dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka?!"

Chouji memang sudah tergeletak pasrah dengan zombie-zombie yang mengerubuti tubuhnya. Lalu ia menoleh kepada Ino sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan batuk darah dan matanya terpejam.

"Cepat! Jangan buang waktu lagi! Sasuke masih diluar!" teriak Sakura didekat mobil sambil menebas kepala-kepala zombie yang ingin mendekati mobil. Aku sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

Kulihat Hinata berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggandeng Ino dan Shikamaru dibelakang untuk melindungi mereka. Pagar sudah hampir rubuh. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_,cepat masuk dan duduk!" teriakku sambil membukakan pintu depan, lalu Sakura masuk dan duduk. Disusul Hinata lalu Ino dan terakhir Shikamaru.

Blam!

Sial. Zombie-zombie ini banyak sekali mengerubungi mobil ini. Ku jalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh,lalu kulindasi zombie-zombie yang mengerubungi mobil ini.

.

.

.

**Pojok Author (?) **: Ciee jadi gue bisa update agak cepetan nih ceritanya. Langsung aja bales reviewnya ya. ;3

**Varian Andika **: Ini udah dipanjangin Varian-san. gimana? ;)

**Hanafid, Altadinata, Leontujuhempat** : Trims reviewnya. ini udah dilanjutin ;3

**Ultimatekuuga** : iya kuuga-san ini udah saya panjangin wordsnya semoga suka, trims reviewnya ;3

**kiiroi** : makasih kiiroi-san atas ucapannya hehe ;3 wah itu tergantung mood saya dong sasuhinanya mau selamat or ga (?) #dirajam. anw, trims reviewnya juga.

**Puypuy** : haha tapi saya ngga ambil dari RE loh puypuy-san. ini berdasarkan mimpi nista saya(?) trims reviewnya ;3 soal oro nanti baru dipikirin mau dijadikan apa dia(?)

-Kyu-


End file.
